Disney Unleashed
by Jem1290
Summary: "And they all lived happily ever after." Maybe for a little while, but there's always a story to be told, and it always begins with "Once Upon a Time" Once Upon a Time, in many far away kingdoms, the charming princes of some of our favorite stories were kidnapped and it'll take everyone to show what a little faith, trust and pixie dust can do to save the Disney world they love
1. Chapter 1

When the queen was still well enough to walk around the palace, she could always be found in the court's gardens at nightfall. The silver swan's fountain in the center of the winding trees and flower bushes was her favorite spot. It was far too large to stand in front of the palace, as King Hubert had originally hoped when it was presented as a gift from a neighboring kingdom. Her Majesty knew that there was little room in the gardens for such a colossal statue as well. But whereas the steps that served as entry to their glorious home would've been impossible to demolish, a few trees that did more to clutter the area than make it beautiful could be removed in the blink of an eye. The lack of tangled branches and thickets of leaves left a gigantic opening to view the sky too. A clear window to the moon, the clouds that floated aimlessly on a still sky. And, best of all, there were the stars.

Most stood still, like soliders. Burning intensely in the same spot, no matter how hard you stared. Determined were they to contribute their share of the light that trickled down to Earth, blanketing it in hope. Some, however, shot across the sky. One last salute to a fallen star, off to serve another world. Others flickered a rainbow of colors and those were the ones the queen liked best of all.

"They're soldiers too," she'd giggle. "But they don't see themselves as soldiers, like the others. They know that they are so much more than that. Inside, there's a secret that the other stars don't know yet. That, truly, they are made of magic. And from that magic comes the greatest power in this world. Power to grant a wish. For just one wish from the depth of the heart can change a life forever. Do you understand, my darlings?"

Who was she speaking to? Her sons of course, the four princes, who were quite small then. They loved her dearly, as well as every evening they got to spend with her. Later, when she was too sick to go out to the garden, they charted diagrams, drew pictures, and made up stories about the night then presented them to her in hopes they would help her grow strong again.

But, though their tales and drawings lifted her spirits and sometimes made her smile in her weakness, she grew paler everyday. At the coming of spring that year she died, and the kingdom missed her dreadfully. No one more than the royal family. His majesty was overcome with grief, so much he vowed to never marry again. Her sons, naturally, needed her guidance, kindness and love. But, despite the circumstances, they managed. They loved one another, they were kind to one another, and they helped each other as much as they could. And they wished together. On the fallen stars they saw at night; in their special place in the gardens. They wished for countless things. Happiness, adventure, love. For they always believed that just one wish could change their lives forever.

On a night that Prince Charles watched the stars alone and thought fondly of his mother, he was sure one or two winked at him from above. He wanted to believe it was her, laughing at him sitting at the fountain like a child. Laughing because she was pleased, of course. She'd always hoped, he remembered, that none of them would ever be too grown up to believe in wishes.

"But I do believe," he said aloud, splashing some of the cold water. "At least I do now. Ella says that a dream is a wish your heart makes. And I used dream about her all the time, Mother."

He smiled just thinking about her. Ella was no princess, not by birth anyway. As it turned out, she was a merchants daughter who lived in the kingdom all of his, and her, life.

"She's kinder than any of the princesses I ever met though," said the Prince, still thinking aloud. "But a little stranger I think. She likes to have things to do, and sometimes I've even found her helping the maids with their work. And other times, she helps Beth to sew her own ballgowns."

Then Charles laughed. "I don't know what you would've thought about the mice she keeps either. They all have names, Jaq and Gus, and Pearla and Susie. But Mother"-he sighed. "You would've loved Ella. I know it. Because I love her, more than I ever thought I could. I wish you could've met her."

He wanted to say more, but a strange noise from behind interrupted him. Quietly he turned around, finding nothing in the darkness but the familiar shadows of the garden bushes stretched across the ground. The breeze changed to cold wind that send chills up the Prince's back. Though everything appeared okay something felt…strange.

Charles drew his coat close around his shoulders and decided to retire to the palace. After all, he reasoned, he should've been asleep anyway. He, Ella and his father were beginning the voyage to Arendelle in the morning for the big celebration. Ella had been looking forward to meeting Princess Anna and the Queen, since they'd missed the coronation they held nearly two years ago. He was actually a bit nervous about the whole thing. Both girls had always been a great mystery to most of the royal children, himself included, growing up. No one ever saw them when they were young. King Agnarr and Queen Iduna attended very few of their balls before they died, but the princesses never came with them. Of course that lead to horrible gossip about them. Some people said they were both born ugly and the King and Queen were ashamed of them. Others said that they were both too frail to leave the palace and it would only be a matter of time before they died and left Arendelle with an unsure future. Prince Charles had heard so many things, he wasn't sure what to believe. But he did know that now that Princess Elsa was Queen, Arendelle seemed much more open and friendly, even though the nasty gossip had taken its toll, and most were still wary of traveling there.

A snap of a branch made Prince Charles jump and he spun around, looking from side to side anxiously. Something certainly wasn't right. Everything was always peaceful in the gardens, and the only noises at night usually came from the water of the fountains. Even though he saw nothing, he rushed back through the hedges. He was headed for the fountain, where he knew there was a single tree tall enough for him to climb and see the entire garden in the moonlight. In no time, he was back where he began. Glancing around, he still saw nothing to make him worry and while he stood still and tried to catch his breath, he thought about how silly he was being.

"You're not a child anymore" he scolded himself. To run all this way because of a few noises in the dark? "Phillip wouldn't have done such a thing."

But then he chuckled and shook his head. "Yes he would have. Phillip wouldn't have been afraid. But he would've been curious. Little brothers always stick their noises places where they don't belong."

He couldn't help but think, however, that his older brothers wouldn't have been afraid. And whenever he thought even a little about them, a lump the size of an apple formed in his throat making it hard to breath. Then the tears he concealed made his face hot and speaking unbearable. Maybe, he thought, I should just go inside.

Before he could move, he felt both his arms being jerked behind him. He struggled, but couldn't break free. He could hardly move them at all. It felt like they trapped in stone.

"Gua-!" He tried to call for help, but was silenced by long, thin hand that covered his mouth. Why didn't I go inside when I had the chance, he thought. Twisting from side to side was useless and his muffled screams did nothing but delight his unseen captors. They laughed at him, and tightened their grip. Charles wished he could've at least seen their faces, but they held him forward. What he finally did see was the glow of a green ring, slipped on the finger of the hand that kept him silent.

"Prince Charles," said one of the voices behind him. It was eerie, low, and, much to Charles's dismay, menacing. "You don't realize it yet, but you're going to help me greatly. So I hope you said your goodbye's to your Ella. The next time you see her, if you ever see her again, she'll be back where she belongs. Scrubbing floors and washing windows. Because you and the rest of those idiotic, self-righteous, 'charming' princes are going to lead to the downfall of your perfect kingdoms From now on, there will be no more wishes. No more fairy tales. And certainly, no more happily ever after."


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Aurora opened her eyes to a wonderland of colors. The sunlight that streamed through the stained glass windows of the castle cast shades of pink, blue, and green all over the room. Her wardrobe chest sparkled and her floor glowed. Thankfully, she found it was warm too when she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She stretched and yawned, then began the tedious task of unknotting her golden curls. In the morning, she always wished she could just chop it all off and be rid of it. But she always felt differently once it was combed and shone in ringlets behind her. Besides, she thought, her hair was a gift from Aunt Flora Part of the gift of beauty was hair of golden sunshine. It would be ungrateful to want to give it away.

She'd only just finished untangling one lock when a crash startled her, so she stopped fussing over her hair and ran right into the next room. That's where the sound had come from, and the sight she saw when she entered the room melted her fears a smile and then laughter.

She might've guessed the noise had something to do with Phillip. Surely, he was standing in-front of a large cabinet on a stack of wooden chairs and wobbling from side to side like crazy. Fauna floated on his right, using her wand to keep him from falling. Merriweather was on his left doing the same. Flora float in midair in front of them, reading a purple bound book and occasionally peeking behind her shoulder to roll her eyes and scold the three of them.

"Honestly Phillip, are you sure you left it on _that_ shelf. It's awfully high up. Perhaps you put it in a chest somewhere or maybe the drawer of the cabinet?" she said.

"It's probably in the pocket of the cloak he wore the day he bought it," Merriweather said then gasped as she flicked her wand to save him from tumbling over again.

"No, I know it's up here," Phillip said, feeling around the top above him and coughing when the dust fell onto his head. "I remember I wanted to make sure Aurora wouldn't find it, so I asked Fauna where I should hide it and she suggested the top of this cabinet because it's so tall. She helped me put it up here weeks ago."

"And I wish I hadn't," Flora sighed. The Prince was leaning dangerously to the right so she flicked her wand to push him up again. "Prince Phillip, let one of us get it. You don't have to go through this much trouble."

"I've almost….got it," he struggled and stood up as high as he could on the tallest part of the top chair. Finally, his hand clasped what he was looking for. A smile lit up his face.

"Got it!"

"Got what?" Aurora asked, breaking her silence. Phillip whipped his head around at the sound of her voice, surprised. All three of the fairies looked at her too. Unfortunately, Phillip forgot where he was standing in within moments, felt his legs swinging out from underneath him. The fairies all started shouting at once with their wands drawn, but the muddle of spells they cast only circled him in magical dust before he crashed on the scraps of the chairs below him.

Aurora's heart beat wildly and she rushed over to him, waving the magic away.

"Are you alright?" she asked, frantically. Phillip slowly pushed himself up from the remains of splintery wood, groaning.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. He was sore, and would be for a week, he guessed. But the worried look on his wife's face was enough to make him muster a smile and take her hand.

"Really, I'm alright," he reassured her. She still didn't look convinced, so he quickly held his other hand out. There's no better time than now, he thought.

"This is for you!" he said, a little too loud. The fairies giggled at his excitement while Aurora took the gift from his unfurled hand.

The beautiful locket glittered in her hand and Phillip smiled as he watched Aurora's eyes grow wide in awe. A golden heart engraved with roses hung on a lovely, thin chain. She eagerly open the clasp and gave a small squeak of delight when she saw there was more engraving inside. _Aurora Briar Rose_ , written in fine, curly letters.

"Phillip," she gasped joyfully, then threw her arms around him. "It's lovely."

He held her close. "I thought so too when I saw it in the window of the jeweler's in town. Right away, it made me think of you. But I wanted it to be a surprise so I've had it hidden on that cabinet for almost two weeks."

"But what is it for?"

"Perhaps you could wear to Arendelle with your new gown," Phillip suggested, knowing that was exactly the reason he'd bought it.

"Oh, it's perfect !" she said. She walked to the window and held the chain on either side, squinting against the light, then laughed.

"Yes, it'll match just fine. The purple in my dress is the same purple of the glass," she decided.

Phillip shook his head and said, "I never would've guessed that."

"Of course not," she scolded, gently. "If you had your way, you'd wear one of your riding outfits."

"I'd be more comfortable that way," he agreed. "Riding boots aren't so stiff. And they're good for climbing."

"There's not going to be any climbing in Arendelle. You promised me remember?"

He scowled and walked over to her with crossed arms. "I remember. I promised not to have any fun at all on this trip."

Aurora smiled, then rolled her eyes. "I didn't make you promise that. I only asked that you behave this trip. It _is_ our first visit to Arendelle."

"That's right." Phillip immediately forgot his sour mood and happily sat by the windowsill. "It's still hard to believe in a few days we'll really be there. I wonder if it'll be anything like Charles and I thought when we were kids."

Then he shook his head. "No, it couldn't be. Nobody can really fit a dragon in their dungeon."

"A dragon? Don't you think that's a little crazy, even for you two?"

"Believe me, we heard even more outrageous stories then that when we were growing up."

"Well I think it's horrible," said Aurora. "Why would anyone say such things?"

"Because Arendelle was so strange," Phillip explained. "They always kept things so…secretive. You know the gates to their palace stayed closed for over ten years. And no one ever saw the princesses."

"No one ever saw me either," Aurora pointed out.

Phillip shrugged his shoulders. "That was different. We knew about the curse Maleficent bestowed on you when you were a baby. My father and I were there and saw it. Your parents never kept it a secret that you had to be hidden away for your safety. But the princesses in Arendelle were just never around. Sometimes we'd see their parents, but never them. And they never gave a reason why. It was kind of like they weren't allowed to leave."

He smirked and tapped his fingers against the glass. "But I guess it doesn't really matter now does it? The gates are open and there's a celebration to be had! Father, Charles, and Ella should be arriving today so we can travel the rest of the way together."

At that, Aurora perked up again. "I'm so happy we're going together. I have so many things to tell Ella since her last visit."

"Don't you two tell each other enough from the letters?" he laughed. "The birds wake me up nearly every morning, panging at the window with a new one."

"It isn't the same as being with her in person. And I'll have you know, I haven't received any new letters in days."

"That's because they've been traveling," said Phillip. "Who has the time to write when you're stuck on a boat or on horseback all day?"

"I suppose you're right," Aurora admitted. But it did little to calm her. In the past, Ella had always written whether she was away traveling or home in the castle. The absence of her letters had been troubling Aurora for days, but she'd decided against mentioning it to Phillip until then.

Suddenly, she felt her husbands arms pull her into a hug from behind and his childish giggling filled her ears.

"They'll be here soon enough. And when they arrive, I promise, Father, Charles, and I will leave you well enough alone to giggle and gaggle over whatever princess things you two have to discuss. But now we should probably ready ourselves for them."

Aurora nodded and Phillip gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. He walked to door, turned to give her a grand, ridiculous bow to make her laugh, then disappeared behind it.

Admittedly, she'd forgotten about her three fairy aunts until their giggles reminded her of their presence.

"What a clown he is." Flora said, flitting over to the princess.

"A darling clown though," said Fauna.

"True. But never mind him. There's still packing to be done," said Merriweather as she flicked her wand, shutting the door to room.

And that was how the rest of the morning went. The fairies helped Aurora pick a lovely gown to wear and once dressed, they all proceeded to fill the trunks with all they would need. The fairies pulled dress after dress, coats, boots, and gloves and tucked them snuggly in one trunk after another. Of course, they had their magic to help them move and fold them just so. Next came the crowns, which Philip and Aurora hardly ever wore except to balls and such special royal occasions, then the gifts for the royal family of Arendelle. They excited Aurora the most, for she was sure Queen Elsa and Princess Anna would love them. Then came the loading, which happened outside in the courtyard. Aurora directed each trunk to its wagon and the fairies used their wands to lift and stick them inside. She even found Samson and delivered his breakfast personally, knowing he was much more likely to make their journey a pleasant one if he was well fed before. And just as the last trunk was loaded, Aurora heard the crackle wooden wheels approaching the drawbridge.

"They're here!" she cheered and rushed inside to tell Phillip. The fairies followed closely behind, and the four found the prince speaking with her mother and father in grand hall, where King Stefan and Queen Leah usually accepted guests.

Prince Phillip turned at the sound of her footsteps and ran forward to meet her.

"Did you see them coming over the bridge?" he asked, excitedly. Now that the time had come, he too was eager to see his family again.

Aurora nodded and the two raced to the giant castle doors, deaf to the sound of her parent's laughter behind them. They both were like children on Christmas; bouncing anxiously as they waited for the official announcement of King Hubert and his court's arrival. But at last, the trumpeters sounded and the heralds called out their names, meaning they were free to rush out the doors and greet their visitors.

Phillip was the first outside, but he was also the first to stop, midway down the steps. He watched Aurora scurry down until she stood by her father-in law's carriage. He was already standing outside of it, and had one hand extended to balance Ella as she stepped out. That was usually his brother's job, Phillip thought. But that wasn't the only thing that was strange. He noticed right away that his father's eyes were large, red, and weary. They'd lost their typical jolly glow. And the way he hugged Aurora, slowly and without any sound, wasn't how he usually greeted her. Ella also didn't look well. She was nearly as white as the pearls that decorated their horse's bridles. He could see Aurora's joy fall away as she locked hands with her and eyed her with worry. But the most troubling thing to Phillip was the absence of his brother. He was absolutely nowhere to be seen.

Something was horribly wrong.

"Father," he said solemnly as his father approached him, then bowed respectfully. His voice dropped to a whisper as he stood up again. "What's going on?"

"Charles is gone," his father replied quietly. The very phrase made Phillip's heart drop and he felt a sharp pang in his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked, nervously.

"Taken away," his father sighed, then explained. "He was in the gardens a few evenings ago, alone. No one heard anything, saw anything. But the next morning we couldn't find him anywhere. The guards searched the kingdom and the woods all around. Nothing. His horse was left in the stables, and you know he would've never left without Major. Or without breathing a word about it to anyone."

As his father was talking, Phillip struggled to keep himself steady, for his head was light and he felt dizzier by the second. It couldn't be true, he kept thinking. It just couldn't be! But once his father finished, he realized it had to be the truth. Then the overwhelming thoughts of his brother rotting away in a dungeon like the one he'd been imprisoned in once upon a time made his blood boil in anger.

"We must ride to Aurel," his father continued. "To tell your cousin what's happen and gather those in his court. The three of us will lead the search for your brother."

"But who's looking after Albertine while you're gone?" asked Phillip.

"The Grand Duke is ruling in regent for now," his father said. "Albertine will be fine. I must go, after what's happened….you must understand that I must go and look my son."

Phillip nodded. "I understand. And, even if you didn't want me with you, I would go. I'll get Samson."

And with that, the prince ran down the rest of the stairs, straight to the stables. He threw the closest reigns he could find over him, and quickly coaxed him out from inside. Never had Samson seen him look to urgent or speak so sharply to him. Phillip himself didn't realize just how hasty he was being. But even if he did, he wouldn't have cared. All he could think of was rescuing his brother.

"Phillip!" Aurora's voice sound miles away, though in truth, she was closeby and getting closer as she ran towards him.

"Phillip!" she called again, but he wouldn't acknowledge her. At least not until she slipped between him and Samson.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breathlessly. Ella told her what King Hubert had told him, and once she saw him running for the stables, she'd struggled to keep up with him.

"My father and I are going to my cousin. My brother's missing, we have to find him and we'll need all the help we can get."

"Ella told me. That's all fine then. She and I will get saddled and-"

"NO!" he yelled, scaring her silent. Feeling guilty, he lowered his voice again. "You and Ella will go to Arendelle with your mother and father as planned."

"What? Phillip, I'm sure Princess Anna will understand what's happened and excuse our absence."

"I wouldn't care if she didn't. You're still not coming."

"But why?"

"These people or creatures will be dangerous. I can't risk you getting hurt, or worse. I _won't_ have you getting hurt or worse."

"And what about you?" she argued. "Should I just sit in Arendelle, worried about you getting hurt? Or worse?"

"Aurora please." He didn't want to fight with her. Certainly not at that moment. But the princess was unrelenting.

"What good would it do for you to go alone anyway? Ella and I could help you. And, really, who could even think of a celebration at a time like this."

"I won't fight with you about this," he tried to brush her away. Grabbing the reigns, he lead Samson toward the courtyard. Aurora followed alongside him.

"You don't want to fight about it because you haven't given me a single good reason why we shouldn't come along," she said.

Finally Phillip threw the reigns aside and angrily stood in front of her.

"You can't come because I don't want you too. How is that for a reason? I can't imagine what might happen to you or to Ella on this journey, and I don't want to! It's difficult enough to imagine Charles being in any sort of danger! He could be locked up or with a witch or who knows where! But I'm going to find him. I'm going to find him because I can't lose my brother. I can't handle losing a brother ag-!"

But he stopped midsentence and swallowed whatever was coming next. Aurora was too shaken to listen. Phillip never yelled. He never even raised his voice a little. Yet now he was red faced and she was certain the entire yard had heard their row.

Phillip looked away from her and balled up his fists. Of course he knew he shouldn't have yelled. Of course he knew he was wrong. But he didn't have time, he decided. He just didn't have the time to make it up to Aurora now.

"I have to go. Watch all around you and keep each other safe. I'll be home with Charles soon. I love you." The last three words sounded so empty, not even her fairy aunts could convince her he meant them. But Aurora didn't have time to dwell on them. Within moments, Phillip mounted Samson and he, King Hubert, and the rest of the court sped off, heading east, and leaving her, Ella, and their procession standing forlorn in the yard.


End file.
